


Fictober 2k19 Day 1 Prompt #1

by FinalFantasyXVNut



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Original Character - Freeform, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, fictober19, my writing, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalFantasyXVNut/pseuds/FinalFantasyXVNut
Summary: Prompt #1 "It will be fine, trust me." for Fictober 2k19Maria Bonavarious(c) meEren Jaeger(c) AoT; Attack on Titan; Shingeki no Kyojin; Hajime Isayama





	Fictober 2k19 Day 1 Prompt #1

"It will be fun, trust me." Maria held her boyfriends Erens hand as they walked down a path of fallen leaves, trees surrounding them on every side. She wanted to show him something wonderful, the rising sun peaking up from behind the hills that only happens in the early mornings.

She had gotten him up at 5:00am when, he and her normally sleep in on weekends but she told him he had to come now, this is the only chance he'd get to see it.

Of course, Eren wasn't too thrilled to go but he wanted to let Maria be happy. He's normally at work so she doesn't get to really do things like this unless he has an off day from work.

"Maria, are we almost there? My legs are killing me.." Eren had said aloud, still holding onto Marias small hand as she dragged him down the path past the fallen leaves and trees, his long hair waving in the wind as she walked a little bit faster with him in tow.

They had finally reached their destination as, she went behind him and pushed his not so tired body up the incline of the hill till she got walked him to a bench and had him sit down onto it. She followed suit and sat next to him, she moved over next to him till both of their sides were touching.

"Now, what do you think? Was it worth it waking up in the morning for this beautiful moment?" She asked him with a smile as the sun slowly showed up over the horizon, dying the clouds in reds, purples, and oranges.

"Heh yeah it really is beautiful but, not as beautiful as you Maria. Thanks. You were right, this is fun." She blushed as he told her that she was more beautiful then the sun itself. 

They both then looked at each other in the eyes as, their faces got close till they closed the gap with a long and sweet kiss. Who knows? Maybe Maria should wake him up early more often, he might enjoy the next outing next October.

**Author's Note:**

> Bookmarks, comments, and kudos are appreciated~!!


End file.
